Imperial Warforge
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: Leading his forces, Colonel Tatsumi aims to bring peace to the Empire by serving Emperor Makoto and quelling the rebellions he was tasked to subdue with as little bloodshed as possible. However he knew of the corruption in the capital and Honest's damned position as Prime Minister is what is causing that. Will he succeed in his endeavor?


**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now this will be another Akame Ga Kill fanfic that's been inspired by a little Imperial Saber, however it is time for my grimy hands to OP-ify the fanfic with a bit of a twist, He will be fanatically loyal to Emperor Makoto, and ONLY Emperor Makoto, but knows how much of a scourgy bastard pathetic excuse of a man the Prime Minister Honest is.**

 **Again Tatsumi will be incredibly OOC and also extremely powerful physically. Though his strength and speed were not affected at all by his teigu and he worked hard for it, his mind is somewhat a tactical protege, but his muscle training he worked hard for his strength.**

 **Now with that said and done, here is the prologue of the new story The Warforge.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing nor even the references except for the idea.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was raining, and a single crow flew down and started drinking from a puddle in the middle of the road. But then the puddle started shaking, and the crow flew away as hoofs of thousands of white armored horses trampled down the pathway with various silvery white armored riders on their back baring the symbol of the Empire proudly on their chestplate with few other knights with a flag on their back that have the company's own symbol, a strange symbol that was named Incorruptus.

At the head of the force of 10,000 men and women, was an almost heavy armored individual wearing a type of circlet, with brown hair unruly and spiky flowing down until past his neck and emerald eyes that look to pierce the soul. Red cape billowing behind him, and a massive halberd in the grasp of his right hand, he rode on top of a black horse with red eyes like flames.

To his side was a girl, with auburn hair and amber eyes wearing similar armor to the other soldiers but was slightly modified and with an officer's helmet to show that she was one of the commanders of the company, she was holding the reins of her horse with both hands but there was a longsword at her left, and a… dog on her right? "Koro! Stop squirming, you are gonna fall!" The girl said distraught as she moved her right hand to move the dog closer to her before she turned to her leader.

"Colonel Tatsumi sir! How will we take the rebels down? From what the scouts say, they are dug in pretty tightly." She saw him turn his head slightly to look at her and saw him look thoughtful for a bit. "We will head to a place where we can set up a main camp then set out scouts to check if anything has changed, all the while making sure there aren't any ambushes up ahead. Understand Lieutenant?" He said to which she nodded and saluted, which cutely enough Koro mimicked, she turned her head to the soldiers behind before looking back forward as the company rode off.

Few hours later Tatsumi and his company found a clearing with a mountain on one side, and the rest of the forest surrounding said clearing and ordered his forces to stop and set up a small camp here. The soldiers all quickly made makeshift posts to tie the horses to before they started making an easy to clean up camp, Tatsumi, and his top two officers, Lieutenant Seryu and Major Brackman are currently surrounding the table that had a map of the current area.

Tatsumi looked at the map with calculating eyes. "Ok, so we know that the enemy is dug in deep along these areas." He traced his fingers over red dots that represented the enemy lines. "It is also probably where they may place most of their heavy guns here to deter our forces." Brackman stroked his beard in thought. "Sir, the shields and armor you made for us cannot deal with that right?" The two officers watched Tatsumi nod. "Yes, while durable enough to stop most blades and some light gun fire, heavy machine guns will dent as well as weaken it to the point where it will break. The Praetorian Guard's tower shields can withstand the heavy fire but they will have no chance to break through as long as they are suppressed, we need to find holes in their defenses so we can help the main line break through." He said as he laid out several blue pieces to represent their forces just across from the red lines.

The colonel turned his head to Brackman. "Major." The man lifted his head from looking at the table. "Put together a team of Shadows and Rangers, we need them to scout out the main formations as well as any hidden units they have to offer us." Brackman saluted. "Acknowledged sir." He said before he left running to do his job.

Seryu noticed Tatsumi turning his head towards her and stood at attention. "Lieutenant, have the Praetorians practice Shield Wall formation, and have our Rangers and Knights practice the Palisade formation. Make sure that our ammo stores are still stocked up just in case I'm not here." Seryu saluted with the leash in her hand. "Sir yes sir!" She said as she ran out with Koro flapping in the wind.

Looking back at the map, Tatsumi noticed that the enemy's position was holed up right in front of a village, and almost mostly in a river. He followed the river with his finger and came upon a sight. "Huh, I need to send a Shadow there to see if there are any rebels there." He said as he kept looking at the map.

\- The next day -

Colonel Tatsumi was looking out at the rising sun when he felt two presences behind him. "Report." Was all he said. "Sir, the enemy is truly mostly dug in, either with gunners or archers, their main armies are in the forest and to the sides of the trenches, there are no shields men and if there are they are very few." Tatsumi nodded at that. "The upper area of that part does not have any rebels sir, every nook and cranny has been checked and that area is rebel free. Though sir, I did manage to get a good look at the village." Turning his head, the colonel looked at the Shadow. "Oh?" The Shadow looked like he was gulping. "Sir, there are still civilians in that village, and… they were being held hostage." Tatsumi's eyes widened, before he turned around completely making a large gust of wind in the process. "WHAT?!" His eyes narrowed and hardened in seriousness. "Explain."

The Shadow bowed his head. "I decided to move closer to the village for inspection sir, that is why I was a bit late. So far I noticed the entire village's civilians are either tied up in the middle of the village, or they were in the houses with the rebels..." Tatsumi grit his teeth. "Damn it all. You two, find Lieutenant Seryu, and Major Brackman, have them tell the men we march now and to give NO quarter. I will lead this charge." The two Shadows raised their head in surprise before bowing once more. "Yes Sir!" They both said before they disappeared.

Angered beyond compare, the colonel walked slowly towards his armor stand and donned his armor completely and pulled his halberd free. He exited the tent to see the soldiers already cleaning up most of the camp and saw two soldiers run past him to take down the tent he came out of, He marched to his steed Matsukaze and got on before he looked around to find Brackman and saw him.

He clacked the sides of Matsukaze, which made him gallop towards the major. "Brackman!" The said man turned with his warhammer at the ready. "Sir!" Tatsumi reined in Matsukaze for a bit which made the horse a bit restless. "I will spearhead a charge and cause chaos among their ranks, have the Praetorians follow up in Shield Wall, with the Palisade formation just behind them. Send the cavalry to go up that ridge and to come down onto the enemies side when the Praetorian's get close enough to the front line. Got it?!" The man saluted. "Sir yes sir!" Tatsumi was about to leave. "Sir." The colonel looked at Brackman, who nodded and smirked. "Fight well." Tatsumi grinned back. "and Live on." The two clanged weapons before Tatsumi had Matsukaze surge onward.

Galloping through the woodland, Tatsumi thought of the despair that the village must be going through, these rebels they are their own countrymen… why are they doing this to their own people?! He grit his teeth and the rider and steed broke through the tree line, he heard the sounds of gunfire and shouting as he and Matsukaze dodged or deflected the shots and arrows much to the disbelief of the rebels. "I am Colonel Tatsumi, and all you bastard scum are sentenced to death!" He yelled out as he raised his halberd and swung HARD, creating an incredible burst of wind that completely decimated the first two trenches and stunned the rest.

Leaping off of Matsukaze who started to rampage and kill some rebels, Tatsumi raised his halberd over his head and came down slamming into the ground breaking it and creating an earthquake that off balanced the rebels. He came out and already killed ten rebels with his weapon and looked back to see the main Imperial army moving forward to catch up with him, he caught an arrow that was shot to his face and crushed it before resuming his rampage on the front lines, he didn't deal much damage apart from the first attack but didn't need to as the main Imperial army surged forward as they were close enough, the remaining rebel fighters charged through the tree line to attack as well but were quickly demolished by his forces, Tatsumi looked ahead to see Seryu leading a separate cavalry charge to free the village from the rebel forces and must remember to pat her head and congratulate her quick thinking later.

With all of them mostly dead and some captured, he ordered the Praetorians to stay behind to guard the prisoners while the rest of them charge the village and kill any rebel they see and to spare the civilians. Seryu charged through with the now buffed Koro tearing through rebels like knife through butter, she was horrified by what the rebels were doing to the civilians that she almost had Koro just kill the girls out of mercy but decided against it for now until later.

She saw Tatsumi leading the rest of the army to the village and bellowed out. "ALL FORCES SURROUND THE VILLAGE! LET NO REBEL ESCAPE!" She was met with loud cheers as the cavalry she commanded moved out of the village to surround it while the main force came in and charged through the buildings.

In a matter of few minutes the battle was won, in about 30 minutes all the rebels were now tied in the village square and the villagers free with several Templars tending to their wounds or helping the girls and children with their families.

Seryu and Brackman looked at their superior and were not surprised to see his eyes shadowed with a merciless look to them. "There were no casualties on our side sir." Brackman said, trying to at least say that no men died. Seryu also followed his lead. "The Templars say that the suffered will be able to pull through and live on despite the memory." That did it and Tatsumi no longer looked raging but more calm as they knew him to be. "Thank you both." They just nodded to which he felt before walking forward.

Tatsumi walked forward before starting to walk in a circle around the rebels. "You are all pathetic, honorless, scum. To think, that you would stoop so low as to torment your countrymen, your people like this?! You are no rebels! You are cowards, traitors, rapists! You are no worse than bandits. So with that in mind, you will be made an example off." He was met with a spit to his shoe, Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and lifted his halberd a bit before slamming the pommel down onto the perpetrator's knee, shattering it and making him cry out in pain.

He walked away before stopping a little aways from a podium. "You will not have your heads chopped off, no. Seryu!" Said girl ran up and saluted. "Have these trash crucified and burned at the battlefield, make sure that the crows are coming, have them feed on their flesh till they're dead. But before the crucification, have the villagers deal their justice to them first." Was all he said, yet it was loud enough for the entire village to hear before he walked towards the tavern.

The next day revealed a sight of a hundred massive crosses held up with the rebels all in various state of injuries when they were set ablaze by a village girl with the permission of Tatsumi.

Tatsumi looked at the burning rebels who were screaming in pain. "Another rebellion in the west quelled." He said as the dragon-like symbol on his circlet glinted in the rising sunlight.

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

 **Hey Guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Sorry for not being able to update the others, but I have these influx of ideas flowing into my head, and it's either wait even longer to try and forget, or bring them out and immortalize them to remove them from my brain.**

 **So far so good, this is the second of 3 ideas I need to pump out before I return to the stories, once again Bone God Luffy is almost done, but the last parts I keep forgetting because of. Again, the influx of ideas and cancer in my brain.**

 **Yep, this is a homage to the Imperial Saber, and Tatsumi's company is named Imperial something, I haven't thought of a name yet, but it has to be Imperial _"Insert Name here."_ , and nothing else.**

 **So far, the armor of this company are the Skyrim Imperial Armors, with Tatsumi wearing the armor of the Perfect Legionnaire mod. The weapon's are the Imperial Swords, Heavy and Light Imperial Shields, Imperial Bows with Steel Arrows, the standard Empire Rifles, the Imperial Greatsword and Greathammer from Skyrim mods, as well as standard AT or Howitzer cannons Tatsumi can make.**

 **Also, Tatsumi's Teigu is called Destiny's Forge: Architect. (Basic as fuck. I know.) He is able to use his teigu to essentially create any kind of metal from nothing, except that he needs to actually know the composition of metal and to do that he needs to find it and… eat it. Disgusting, but he is able to do that yeah.**

 **If you want it to continue or no go to my Forum The Black Codex** **myforums/The-Oblivion-Overlord/7921038/#**

 **W** **ith that said and done, this is The Oblivion Overlord! Signing out, PEACE!**


End file.
